Dai Gyakuten Saiban: The Reunion
by zacman35601
Summary: After 2 years of living alone with no idea of their whereabouts, Ryuunosuke Naruhodo finally reunites with his friends and coworkers.


Dai Gyakuten Saiban: The Reunion

A wary Ryuunosuke Naruhodo entered the office. He was the only person that had been there in a few years. He sat down and did what he always did when he came here and stared at a picture of the people that used to work here. All of a sudden, a voice rang out behind him. "You'd expect me to at least age a bit from that photo, wouldn't you?"

Ryuunosuke jumped a good foot in the air and turned around to see a laughing Sherlock Holmes behind him. "I have not seen you in ages, Master Naruhodo!" Sherlock said before embracing the confused Ryuunosuke. "Wh-Where have you been all this time, Sherlock?" "Why, me and the others went on individual vacations! I went to Berlin, Kazuma went to Japan, Susato went to Australia, Gina went to Scotland, Iris went to the U.S. and Barok went to Norway!" "And none of you told me?"

"Well, we thought you had known!" "Listen, I spent the first 5 months of your vacations worried sick because I thought you all were gone!" Sherlock looked at him. "You really didn't know about it..." "No shit, Sherlock."

Ryuunosuke then felt arms wrap around his neck. "Mate, don't worry about it. We all got back in one piece." said a rather happy Gina Lestrade, who then proceeded to bury her head in Ryuunosuke's shoulder. "You smell the exact same way you smelled before we left." "You...you kept track of how I smelled?" "Well, how else was I supposed to remember you while I was gone?"

She then hugged his neck, and to her surprise, Ryuunosuke grabbed one of her arms and flipped her around in front of him before fully embracing her. This act caused her to remember how long they had been apart and began crying into his arms. Ryuunosuke held her tightly. "It's okay, Gina. I'm here for you now when you need me." She sat there and calmed down.

Suddenly, Barok van Zeiks kicked the door to the office open. "I haven't been around these parts in a long time." Sherlock yelled from across the room, "Hey Barok, wasn't it your job to inform Master Naruhodo that we all were going on vacation?!" "And I told you at the airport in Westminster that I forgot about it and you would have to tell him!" "Goddamn it, Barok!"

"Barok, if you don't move out of the way, I'm gonna slice your back open." said an impatient Kazuma Asougi. Barok moved out of the doorway. "Naruhodo!" yelled Kazuma. "Asougi!" Ryuunosuke yelled back. Kazuma promptly rushed over and embraced Ryuunosuke, not taking into account the fact that Gina was on Ryuunosuke's lap.

"Mmmph!" Gina yelled, squished between Kazuma and Ryuunosuke. "Ah! Sorry, Gina!" Kazuma said before moving off of him. Gina got up and adjusted her handbag. While Sherlock was standing there, he felt something around his legs. He looked down and saw a smiling Iris Watson looking up at him.

"I-Iris!" Sherlock yelled out before picking her up and hugging her. Ryuunosuke was sitting there, looking around, as if something was missing. As if on cue, he heard a voice from behind him. "...N...Naruhodo...?" Ryuunosuke, recognizing the voice, got up and turned around to see a surprised Susato Mikotoba.

"S-Susato...?" The two slowly approached each other. They both stared at each other for a while. "I...I've missed you, Naruhodo-kun..." Susato finally said, her voice breaking up as she ran into Ryuunosuke, crying. Ryuunosuke picked her up and hugged her tightly, silently crying as well.

Sherlock patted Ryuunosuke on the shoulder. "I knew you two had an emotional connection somewhere, Master Naruhodo." They both then looked at each other, with Susato being supported in Ryuunosuke's arms. "Oh! N-Naruhodo! ...y...you're crying!" "Yes...I am."

Ryuunosuke had never really cried before. But this time, he was crying tears of joy. In response, Ryuunosuke hugged Susato again. "I've missed you as much as you've missed me, Susato." "Mmmmhhh..." Susato sighed.

Iris piped up and said, "Now that we're all back together, how about we all go get something to eat?" "Wonderful idea, Ms. Watson! I haven't had anything to eat since the tacos in Berlin!" Sherlock responded excitedly. "Oh hell yeah, I could go for some food!" Gina jumped up and said. "Yes, I would very much enjoy eating a meal with you all." Barok stated quaintly. Kazuma added, "I shall join as well. Naruhodo? Susato? You two coming?"

Ryuunosuke looked at Susato before replying "Yeah, you guys go ahead, we'll be right behind you." As the rest of them went out the door, Ryuunosuke and Susato looked around at the place. "You really kept all this up yourself?" Susato asked him. "Yeah. I sweeped, mopped, cleaned, dried, and polished just about every surface in here several times. "Wow, Naruhodo, you did well." Susato responded.

"Shall we be off? We wouldn't want to lag too far behind." she added. "Ah, alright." Ryuunosuke responded before walking slowly, with Susato still in his arms, to the door. He stopped in the doorway, looked around a final time, took a deep breath of understanding that everything was going to be all right, then walked out the door. The office lay silent once again, albiet with the sense of company lingering within it. As long as they remained, the office would continue to serve its undying purpose of housing and comfort.


End file.
